¿me enamore de la hija de mi sobrina?
by Black-king20
Summary: Nymphadora se va a casar y desea que toda su familia este presente y eso incluye a su solitaria y malhumorada tía Bellatrix, la cual aborrece las fiestas. Bella nunca se imagino que aceptar a ver ido a ese viaje encontraría muchas aventuras y situaciones raras con la nueva hija de su sobrina de la cual sin querer empezó a sentir cosas que no puede ni desea controlar. BellaXHermione
1. Chapter 1

hola que tal, hay les traigo otra historia con mi segunda pareja favoriata Bellatrix X Hermione, espero les guste.

Respecto a mis otras historias ya empezare actualizar 0/0 lamento mi tardanza jeje.

Sinopsis: **AU: Nymphadora Tonks una gran abogada, se va a cazar con nada menos que Remus Lupin un famoso ex pintor y ahora un gran y poderoso empresario. Tonks invita a toda su familia a la boda que será en la Hacienda de su futuro Marido, quiere que todos asistan y eso incluye a su Tia Bellatrix que odia las fiesta y sobre todo las bodas, Andrómeda logro convencerla de ir y quedarse todo el mes hasta el dia de su boda, pero todo se complica cuando Bella conoce a Hermione una joven de 19 años que resulta ser la hija de Remus y futura a hijastra de su sobrina.**

Capitulo 01 No quiero ir

Bella ROV

-vamos Bella, solo será un mes hasta la boda- insistía mi hermana, esa ya era como la onceava vez que me decía en menos de 20 minuto y sinceramente ya me estaba hartando

-ya dije que no quiero y deja de insistir Andrómeda – dije ya enojada dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca

-Dime una buena razón creíble para no asistir y te dejare en paz- me dijo también enojada ya que cuando pone sus manos en la cadera significa que esta cabronada pero eso a mi no me intimida, bueno no tanto como a Cissa

-bueno tengo trabajo importante – dije seria y cruzada de manos

La verdad no entiendo porque quieren que asista a esa estúpida Boda si saben perfectamente que las odio y todo aquello que implique música, bailes, borrachos alcohólicos ya que obvio van a ver pero lo que mas odio es estar rodea de personas y tener que soportar todo eso no me apetece, por mucho que quiera a mi sobrina.

-por favor Bellatrix trabajas todo el tiempo como una mula y nunca te das vacaciones - iba a replicar pero no me dejo- no me interrumpas, siempre has faltado a fiestas, comidas, viajes y demás cosas que te invitamos, y solo te pido que vallas, será un mes cuando mucho dos y después de la boda te podrás marchar si quieres

Mierda ya me esta empezando a convencer, y tiene razón siempre los he mandado a la mierda cuando me invitan alguna actividad que hacen en familia por esta ocupada trabajando en la empresa o porque simplemente no me apetecía ir

Doy un bufido y me masajeo las sienes – bien iré a la boda pero no voy a ser ninguna otra actividad que se les ocurra en ese maldito lugar- digo con un gruñido antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta que hasta un cuadro se calló.

Xxxxxººººº

Tonks RVO

Nos encontramos todos en el patio trasero de la Mansión de mi tía Bella, esperando algo impacientes por saber si mi madre logro convencer a mi tia de viajar a Madrid-España donde esta la Hacienda de mi Prometido y donde nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo.

Sabía que la única que podía convérsela es mi madre ya que mi tía Narcissa lo intento pero la mando de paseo cuando hablo con ella, yo también lo intente pero no tuve éxito a si que la única que faltaba era mi madre y yo estaba segura que ella lo conseguiría.

-y bien, lo conseguiste- Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de mi tia Cissa

-preparen sus maletas ya, porque Bella va ir con nosotros- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa triunfante

Todos comenzaron a festejar y sonreír al saber que estaríamos todos juntos en mi boda.

-como lo conseguiste, Bella es mas terca que una mula- dijo mi tío Lucios con algo de burla en su voz

-tengo mis métodos, aunque les sugiero no le hablen hoy porque salió echando humo por la boca- dijo mi madre divertida

Yo solo negué con la cabeza porque los métodos de mi madre, pero estoy feliz de que toda mi familia asistirá a mi boda.

0o0o0

Bella RVO

Dos días después de la conversación con Andrómeda, nos encontrábamos todos viajando en el enorme jet privado que mando el "prometido" de mi sobrina, para que todos fuéramos "cómodos" durante el Vuelo a Madrid- España

Odio tener que viajar y sobre todo a eventos hasta los del trabajo odio ir a pesar de que soy yo la dueña de la empresa, pero ya que, aguantarme ya que les "prometí" a mis queridas hermanas comportarme, me lo dicen como si fuera una mocosa de 5 años con retraso mental que no entiende.

Pero ya que estoy sacrificándome a ir, tratare de relajarme un poco aunque lo dudo mucho ya que sospecho que este viaje será de todo menos relajante. Me acomode un poco mejor en mi asiento y me comencé a relajarme hasta que después de unos 10 minutos a lo mucho me quede dormida.

Al despertarme el avión acaba de aterrizar, al bajarnos una limosina lujosa de color gris y de todo terreno nos estaba esperando por nosotros, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y nos subimos, todos iban platicando contestos, yo solo me dedique a mirar por la venta en todo el camino.

Duramos media hora en llegar ya que la dichosa hacienda esta a las afueras de la ciudad, en cuanto el chofer abrió la puerta me baje para respirar aire fresco ya me sentía sofocada de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño y además ya tenía mi trasero entumido, cuando acabe de estirarme un poco me acerque a lo demás.

-que pasa por que no nos pasamos - pregunte un poco fastidiada ya que me sentía cansada y quería dormir

-estamos esperando a- escuche que me respondía mi sobrina pero no termino de explicarme cuando la voz de un tipo la interrumpió

-lamento la tardanza, tuve que resolver un problema- voltee hacia donde venia la voz y vi a un tipo como unos dos o tres años mas grande que yo, es alto, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, no estaba tan mal.

-no te preocupes Amor- dijo mi sobrina que se acercó abrazarlo

Después de que mi sobrina nos presentara a su prometido, Remus Lupin, que ahora se como se llama, nos mostró un poco la hacienda, que en verdad es enorme tiene en total unas 30 habitaciones y la hacienda es de cuatro pisos se parecía a una mansión tipo victoriana, debo admitir que es muy hermosa, por suerte mi habitación esta en el tercer piso a lado de la Biblioteca y donde están todas las demás vacías ya que las del segundo piso dormían los demás a excepción de la única hija de Remus, y que todavía no llega de-no-se-donde ya que no puse atención cuando le explico a Andrómeda y que la verdad no me importa con tal de que no me molesten.

Pasaron la horas hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, todos bajamos al comedor donde nos sirvieron la cena que era comida española y que para ser sincera sabia muy buena pero eso nunca lo voy admitir, durante la cena estuvimos platicando entre todos a excepción de mi ya que yo no hablaba pero cuando me preguntaban algo respondía por cortesía, nada mas ya que no tenia ganas de hablar.

Dos días pasaron desde que llegamos a la Hacienda, cada dia hacían algo diferente mientras que yo me encerraba en la Biblioteca a leer un poco, durante estos días hable un poco con Remus que por casualidad me lo encontré la mañana siguiente del dia que llegamos, y me dijo que podía disponer de la biblioteca todo lo que quisiera y bueno eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero en estos momentos me dio hambre a si que decido bajar al primer piso y me sorprendo al ver a una chica muy hermosa de unos 18 0 19 años que discutía con el prometido de Nymphadora.

Al parecer no se daban cuenta de mi presencia ya que seguían con lo suyo, yo solo me dedique a observar a la chica, sus cabellos son una cascada de rizos castaños hasta la cintura, su piel es algo bronceada, sus ojos son color miel, es delgada y con curvas definidas y al parecer no es muy alta pero tampoco baja. Vestía una camisa de cuadros color morada con azul, unos jeans azul oscuro con unas botas cafés que se usan para montar pero al mismo tiempo también son para vestir. Me quede como una estúpida mirando fijamente hasta que Sali de mi trance al escuchar como empezaban a gritar un poco mas fuerte.

-Papa! ya te dije porque llegue tarde- escuche la voz enojada de la chica

-si pero no es valida Hermione….te dije que estuviera dos días antes y llegas cuando se te da la gana- dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido – al estar con "esa" como tu novia no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que quieras

-papa ya se que no te caía bien pero ya termine con ella es por eso que llegue tarde –dijo la chica con frustración – además dim..e

Vi que la chica me volteo a ver y me miraba confundida pero fijamente, también vi que Remus me voltea a ver

-oh buenos días Bellatrix, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar esto- me dijo Remus con unas sonrisa a penada- por cierto ella es mi hija Hermione Jane Lupin…..Hija ella es Bellatrix Black la tía de Nymphadora

-un gusto –dije algo incomoda

-h-hola…mucho gusto Betrix – dijo la chica con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento, un momento ¿Betrix? Que mierda

-ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas cosas y Hermione estas castigada- dijo Remus antes de retirarse

-qué?, pero papa!- dijo la chica pero Remus ya había desaparecido- Maldicion!

Puede escuchar como la chica murmuraba cosas que solo ella podía entender, me sentía algo nerviosa estando cercas de esa chica y que la verdad no sabia porque lo estaba si la acabo de conocer. Me siento tan patética por esos pensamientos estúpidos.

-¿Hermione, eres tu?- una voz se escucho en la entra que da a la cocina, las dos volteamos y vimos a mi sobrina

Tonks RVO

Todos a excepción de mi tia Bella, estábamos almorzando en uno de los jardines de la mansión , cuando Remus se levanto y se disculpo con nosotros y se fue adentro de la Hacienda a no se que, supongo que cosas del trabajo del campo.

Despues de terminar de almorzar nos fuimos a la piscina, pero yo tenia sed y no quise molestar a si que decidí ir por algo de beber, al entrar a la casa comencé a escuchar voces que al parecer es de Remus y que se encontraba discutiendo con alguien, y ese alguien es Hermione su única hija y mi futura a hijastra con la cual me llevaba bien a pesar de que solo soy cuatro años mayor que ella.

Cuando llegue al salón vi que se encontraba sola mientras murmuraba cosas que solo ella entendía, a si que decidí saludarla tiene tiempo que no la veía y solo sabia que se había ido de viaje a Mexico por sus estudios.

 _-¿_ Hermione, eres tu _? –_ dije para serme notar se que la pregunta fue algo estúpida ya que la estaba viendo pero no sabia como empezar

Ella me volteo a ver y también pude notar a mi tia Bella que se encentra parada en las escaleras mirándome.

-tonks, que bueno volver a verte! - dijo cuando me abrazo con fuerza hasta me alzo del suelo y valla si que tiene no por nada hace ejercicio y creo me esta dejando sin aire por lo que trato de zafarme de ella y gracias a todos los dioses que lo nota y me suelta – lo siento – me dijo apenada después de soltarme

-n-no te p-preocupes – le respondo contrabajos ya que estaba tratando de respirar

-en verdad lo siento, creo que me pase en fuerza – dijo de vuelvo a penada yo solo le reste importancia con la mano

-no importa, y mejor dime ¿que tal te fue en Mexico? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

-bien y me encanto visitar a los abuelos – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Yo iba a preguntarle otra cosa pero no pude ya que el carraspeo de alguien no me dejo y voltee a ver de dónde venia y me di cuenta que era mi tía la cual no se notaba muy feliz de que la hayamos ignorado todo este tiempo, ¡mierda! Si que esta muy enojada ya que si las miradas mataran ya estira mas que muerta.

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo cap =), espero les guste.**

 **Cap 02**

 **Hermione RVO**

Después de despedirme de Nym y de su sexy tia, me dirige hacia mi habitación y me sigo preguntado porque escoge una en el tercer piso, están fastidioso tener que estar subiendo las escaleras pero cuando llego a mi habitación ahí recuerdo porque la escoge. Mi habitación era la segunda mas grande, y tiene un baño también pero con yacusi, no todas las habitaciones tienen baño solo la mitad y menos con yacusi, pero no por eso la escoge sino que mi habitación esta en la esquina de la casa y la cual utilizo para escaparme en la noche, se estarán preguntado como lo hago si esta en el tercer piso, bueno tengo una cadena muy larga y algo gruesa escondida en una tabla suelta en el piso, que la utilizo para bajar y subir. Pero solo alcanza hasta terminar el segundo piso de ahí yo tengo que soltarme y caer al suelo al igual que tengo que saltar para alcanzarla y trepar pero la verdad no es tan difícil, no cuando practicas Parkour todo el tiempo.

Cuando termino de desempacar y acomodar mis cosas, decido darme un baño relajante de casi una hora, al terminar salgo y me envuelvo en una toalla, le quito el tapón al Yacusi para que se valla el agua, y salgo del baño. Suelto mi toalla y cae al suelo, me pongo mi ropa interior, para después ponerme un Short de mezclilla, unos converse negros y una playera negra que deja a la vista mis dos tatuajes en cada ante brazo, en el derecho tengo tatuado el Infinito y la muñeca izquierda la danza de la lluvia, en dedo índice de esa mano tengo también tatuado la cabeza de un lobo. No solo tengo esos tatuajes también tengo uno en la espalda de una flecha algo larga y en la mitad está atravesando un circulo y dentro del circulo esta un sol, en mi tobillo derecho tengo otro que es como una pulsera y como dije por así decirlo es una pluma que se va deshaciendo y sale pequeños cuervos volando. Aunque esos tatuajes no se me ven al estar tapados con mi playera y tenis.

Me cepillo mi cabello y salgo de mi habitación para bajar a comer como le dije a mi papa que lo haría, al llegar a comedor ya estaban todos sentados y me voltearon a ver cuándo entre.

-buenas tardes….lamento la tardanza – saludo amablemente antes de irme a sentar a la izquierda de mi padre, que es el lugar que me corresponde. Todos me saludan y mi padre me presenta, observo a cada uno mientras se van presentando. A lado derecho de mi papa esta sentada Nym, a lado de ella Andrómeda y Ted, los cueles son sus padres, a lado de Ted esta la sexy Betrix la cual no puedo quitarle los ojos de enzima. A lado mío esta sentada Narcissa seguida de su esposo Lucios y su hijo Draco quien tiene mi edad y que por cierto me ve con cara de idiota.

Cuando me siento y me ven mis tatuajes se sorprende al ver que tenga, Draco me pregunta donde me los hice y yo le conteste con una sonrisa, al parecer el también quiere hacerse uno pero yo noto que no lo dejan hacerlo. Yo cuando le dije a mi padre que quería hacerme un tatuaje me dijo que era mi decisión pero que ni creyera que el iba a pagármelo si lo quería tenia que trabajar para juntar dinero y bueno así lo hice, ya que el me dejo claro que para esas cosas no me daría dinero, pero lo que no sabe es que también tengo una perforación en mi ombligo, por suerte no me la ha visto si no me mata.

-y estas estudiando, Hermione – dejo de mirar disimuladamente a la tía de Nym, y miro al padre de mi futura madrastra para contestarle.

-si, estudio Fotografía y Diseño Gráfico pero solo en solo en vacaciones…..y voy en segundo año en ingeniera Agrónomo - le respondí amablemente. El me miro algo sorprendido por las carreras que estudio y es normal ya que son muy diferente bueno las primeras dos no tanto pero si la tercera.

-y porque decidiste estudiar esas carreras- dijo Narcissa con curiosidad.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros antes de responder – siempre me ha gustado sacar fotos y dibujar…..y bueno sobre la agronomía, siempre me ha llamado la atención desde que era una niña e iba con mi papa a los campos – les dije sin mucha importancia. – y tu Draco, ¿estudias? – le pregunte al rubio también con algo de curiosidad por saber que estudia.

Se pasó un bocado antes de contestar – sí, voy también en mi segundo año en Leyes – me dijo con una media sonrisa y yo le conteste con otra.

Cuando acabamos de comer entre pláticas, le avise a mi papa que iba a ir a visitar a mi nana quien es la mama de mi padrino y la cual me cuido cuando mi madre murió y me quiere como si fuera una nieta más de ella. Como estoy en Short y tenis, decido irme en el Jeep Lower Forty color negro con tumba burros que me dio mi papa en mi cumpleaños pasado, decidido invitar a Draco el cual acepta con gusto mi invitación, por alguna razón cuando lo invite estando aun en el comedor y nos alejábamos de ahí sentía una mirada penetrante pero decidí no darle mucha importancia.

 **Draco RVO**

Cuando nos estábamos retirando del comedor, sentía como si me estuvieran clavándome unos cuchillos en la espalda, no sabía si voltear o no pero como me gano la curiosidad lo hice y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho cuando vi la mirada asesina que me dedico mi tía Bella y un escalofrió me recorrió en todo el cuerpo, me puse nervioso y aumente la velocidad de mis pasos para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Cuando salí por fin de la casa respire aliviado, de haberme alejado de ahí.

-¿estas bien? – Hermione me pregunto algo preocupada cuando me alcanzo.

-si, solo que deseaba salir – le dije disimulando mi nerviosismo al recordad esa mirada.

-si tu lo dices – se encogió de hombros antes de seguir caminando.

Yo la seguía sin decir nada, caminamos hasta la cochera de la hacienda que en realidad era como una casa medio grande y espacioso pero solo para vehículos, me sorprendí mucho al ver muchos vehículos ahí y no cualquiera había un Mustang Shelby Gt500 color azul con franjas negras, También hay un Camaro SS 2016 color rojo, un Lamborghini murciélago 2016 blanco, un Porsche 918, un Audi R8. Cada vez que pasábamos un auto mi boca se abría mas al ver esos magníficos vehículos, también había camionetas de todo terreno pero una si me dejo con la boca mas abierta que nunca ya que jamás había visto una tan grande en frente de mi. Hermione al ver mi reacción me dijo que es una Fort f650 Mammoth y que su padre la compro para cuando decidían viajar con muchas personas decidían irse en ella para no agarrar más autos, ya que en esa camioneta cabían como 13 personas o mas, no lo sabia con exactitud.

Al pasar la zona de las camionetas llegamos a Jeep Lower Forty negro, el cual secretamente me gusto mucho ya que en mi casa solo tengo puros autos bajos y siempre he deseado un jeep de todo terreno. Cuando salimos de los terrenos de la hacienda, nos metimos por un camino de tierra donde había muchas piedras, a pesar de que no estaban tan grandes eran molestas ahora entiendo porque escogió el jeep ya que si hubiera escogido uno de los autos se hubiera descompuesto por el pedrerío.

Duramos solo 25 minutos en llegar (estoy seguro que hubiéramos tardado mas si no hubiera conducido rápido), a una hacienda pero un poco mas pequeña que la del padre de Hermione. Ella entro a los terrenos de la hacienda como si fuera su casa y yo me puse nervioso ya que estamos en propiedad privada, y ya me imaginaba que en cualquier momento saldría alguien con una escopeta para amenazarnos de que nos largáramos de aquí. Pero en lugar de eso cuando estaciono el Jeep en la entrada, salieron dos chicos. Uno era un chico de nuestra edad de cabello negro muy alborotado y de ojos verdes, iba vestido con ropa de trabajo de campo, la otra era una chica la cual se me hiso muy hermosa, tiene el cabello largo y lizo de color negro, sus ojos también son verdes, ella al igual que el chico va vestida con ropa de trabajo.

-Harry, Pansy…que alegría verlo chicos – en que momento Hermione salió del jeep para abrasarlos.

-Hermione, porque no nos avisaste que ya habías llegado – hablo la chica con voz enojada y le daba un zape en su cabeza. Yo solo sonreí divertido al ver como le pegaba a Hermione ya que sentía que le había dolido, por la mueca que hiso. – el golpe fue por largarte sin avisarnos…nos tenías preocupados –

-ya Pansy, que la vas a matar – dijo el chico con voz burlona.

-maldición Pans…si que golpeas fuerte - se quejo Hermione aun sobándose la cabeza. – demonios ya no deberías de levantar tanto peso que teda una fuerza endemoniada – la tal Pansy solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados como advirtiéndole que deje de decir tonterías o sino le daría otro.

Hermione al ver que no me había bajado me dijo que lo hiciera, cuando ya estaba frente a los pelinegros, nos presentó. Supe que los dos son hermanos y que la chica es ahijada del padre de Hermione mientras que ella es ahijada del padre de los pelinegros, después de presentarnos, entramos a la casa para hablar mas a gusto. Al entrar nos recibieron los padres y la abuela de los pelinegros, Hermione al verlos fue abrazarlos de inmediato se notaba que en verdad quería a toda esta familia, por cómo se trataban. Cuando notaron mi presencia me presente de nuevo.

-por cierto Hermione…tus bebes te ha extrañado – hablo la abuela de los pelinegros con voz cariñosa a Hermione.

-cierto….sabes dónde se encuentran Nana – dijo Hermione

-están en el patio – en cuanto termino la frase Hermione salió de la sala.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, hasta que los pelinegros me dijeron que fueran ya que ellos también iban a ir. Solo los seguí en silencio, no sabía que Hermione tuviera hijos, joder tenemos la misma edad acaso se acostó con alguien y no se cuidaron, yo no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en su lugar. Pero un momento, si tiene hijos ¿Por qué, los deja acá?, no deben estar por lo menos con su abuelo. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que Sali de ellos cuando escuche unos ¿ladridos?, levante mi vista y vi a Hermione jugando con dos enormes perros y un ¿mapache? Y un ¿hurón blanco?.

-no me digas que pensaste que se refería a unos niños – me dijo Pansy con burla al ver mi cara sorprendió. Yo no sabia que decirle por lo que me sonroje levemente, escuche como se reía levemente – Tranquilo, muchos piensan lo mismo – voltee a verle y vi que me sonría

-si son las mascotas de Hermione ¿Por qué no están en su casa? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- hace un años atrás, mi abuela fue con Hermione al refugio de animales y los adoptaron, de inmediato los animales les agarraron cariño, y como Hermione a veces tiene que salir…ellos se ponen muy tristes cuando se va por lo que se quedan aquí al estar mi abuela y ella los cuida mientras llega Mione ya que ellos también le tienen mucho cariño – ella me explica con su mirada hacia el patio. Ahora lo entiendo, eso tiene lógica.

.

Ya estaba por oscurecer por lo que decidimos irnos ya, nos despedimos de ellos y nos acompañaron hasta la salida. Hermione subió atrás en Jeep a sus dos perros uno era de la raza Siberiano color blanco con chocolate de nombre Killer y joder si que le hace honor a ese nombre con esa cara, y el otro perro es un sabueso español de nombre Tracker. Cuando se subió al jeep me paso al Mapache de nombre Crook, el cual se me quedo viendo con curiosidad y no sé por qué pero algo me dice que su nombre no es por nada. Hermione se quedo con Sly el hurón, saco de una bolsa de tela que traía en la guantera un par de galletas y les dio una a cada animal.

Encendió el Jeep y se despidió con la mano por ultima vez de ellos, antes de arrancar.

Xxxºº

 **Bella Rvo**

No entiendo que me pasa, porque estoy molesta de que mi tonto sobrino se haya largado con esa mocosa que acabo de conocer apenas hace unas horas. Desde que se fueron estoy con un humor de perros que ni yo me lo aguanto por lo que decidí encerrarme en mi habitación para que nadie lo note, aunque con las hermanas que tengo dudo que se les haya escapado mi actitud a esas no se les escapa de vista ni su propia sombra.

No se porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, joder hasta parezco una maldita adolescente hormonal, me siento como una imbécil por mis pensamientos. Nunca me había pasado esto y eso que he conocido y tenido rollos de una noche con varios hombres y muchas mujeres muy hermosas, en verdad no le entiendo.

Aun recuerdo cuando vi a la mocosa entrando al comedor con esa maldita ropa que resaltaba cada curva de su maldito y sexy cuerpo, y peor con esos desgraciados tatuajes que la hacían ver mucho mas sexy de lo que estaba, tuve que controlarme, infierno que si me tuve que controlar para no verla con cara de estúpida descerebrada y babear delante de todos. Cada vez que hablaba era como si me echaran un maldito embrujo para caer hechizada, y lo peor es que cada vez que me mandaba miradas discretas (bueno no tan discretas ya que las note todas por estar viéndola disimuladamente cada vez que no me veía), era como si mi estúpido cerebro deseara tener contacto con sus ojos y si que tuve que ser fuerte para no caer porque sino hubiera entrado en trance con tan solo mirarla directo a los ojos, y no seria buena idea al estar rodeados de todos.

Por lo que tuve que concentrarme en la maldita comida para distraerme y no caer en la tentación, pero cuando terminamos de comer y ella se levantó de la silla, mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia ella y no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo disimuladamente haciendo que casi me quedara embobada viéndola, hasta que escuche que estaba invitando a mi sobrino a no se donde, y eso izo que una furia inexplicable empezara a surgir dentro de mi y no pude evitar enviarle una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismísimo infierno a mi sobrino, estoy segura que si la miradas mataran el ya estuviera mucho más que muerto.

-maldita sea! Sal de mi maldita cabeza! – exclame con frustración aun estando echada en la cama.

-¿a quien quieres sacar de tu cabeza? – la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron mis fastidiosas hermanas.

Yo las fulmine con la mirada para que se largaran y me dejaran sola – ¿que hacen aquí? ¿y que no saben tocar?– les pregunte con enojo.

-woo tienes un humor de perros rabiosos….se puede saber que te pasa – dijo Andrómeda ignorando mis preguntas mientras se sentaba muy cámpate en el sillón.

-nada, que es lo que quieren – dije aun con enojo y resignación al saber que no se irían.

-saber porque no has salido de la habitación después de que te largaste cuando los chicos se fueron – dijo Narcissa también poniéndose cómoda en uno de los sillones.

Bufe molesta – me dolía la cabeza y quería descansar – les dije sin importancia.

-¿enserio?...porque yo vi otra cosa – dijo Andrómeda en tono misterioso, yo levante una ceja en modo de pregunta. - tu notaste lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad, Cissy? –

-si Andy –yo rodé con fastidio por sus tonterías.- no por nada casi mata a mi hijo con la mirada-

-si que Draco debe de tener cuidado con los "Celos" de nuestra querida hermana – dijo Andrómeda poniendo énfasis en la palabra celos. ¿Celos? Por favor yo no siento celos por nadie y muchos menos a causa de una mocosa que acabo de conocer.

-yo no siento "celos" de nadie – les dije también haciendo énfasis en la palabra- y mucho menos por esa mocosa, así que por favor vallase de mi habitación, quiero dormir – las dos se fueron después de decirme otra cosas que me hiso bufar molesta cuando salieron de mi cuarto les cerré la puerta en sus narices antes de que me dijeran algo mas – Ja… celos yo, si como no –

 **…** **como siempre lamento mis faltas de ortografías.**

 **Tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala: la buena es que acabo de salir de vacaciones por lo que podre escribir, además de que tengo nuevas historias escritas. La mala es que casi mi inspiración se fue a la mierda por culpa de los exámenes y tareas, por lo que me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar mis anteriores historias y las mas nuevas las estaré actualizando al igual que la nuevas que subiré.**

 **Pero no se preocupen que no abandonare ninguna, además de que es una promesa que me hice a mi misma de terminarlas.**

 **A si que sin mas hasta la próxima ^^/.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03

 **Hermione Rvo**

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, agarre mi celular para ver la hora y son las 5:30 am.

Me estiro y me levanto de la cama, voy al baño hacer mis necesidades y lavarme los dientes para después regresar a la habitación y comenzar a vestirme. Me pongo unos vaqueros medio ajustados y algo gastados, una blusa de tirantes blanca y encima una camisa de cuadros roja con gris, por ultimo me coloco mis botas para el trabajo que también me sirven para montar.

Agarro mi cabello en una coleta alta, agarro mi sombrero de trabajo y salgo de mi habitación no sin antes dejar la puerta medio abierta para que Sly y Crook salgan cuando se despierten. Bajos las escaleras, todo se encuentra casi a oscuras solo una que otra lámpara encendida que ilumina un poco el camino. Al salir de la casa me dirijo hacia los corrales de caballos, donde veo a mi papa esperándome montado en el suyo, el cual es un hermoso español pura sangre Negro.

\- CrookShanks ya está ensillado – me dice mi papa cuando estoy a su lado. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y entro a la cabaña donde ponen a los caballos para que descansen.

Llego hasta donde está el mío un hermoso Mustang cimarrón, el cual ya estaba ensillado y listo para salir.

-hola amigo, listo para dar una vuelta – el relincho como respuesta.

Al salir de la cabaña como yo le digo, me monto en el y sigo a mi papa hacia los campos de trabajo, como siempre lo hacemos desde que tenía 5 años.

Desde que era una niña siempre me he levantado temprano y acompañaba siempre a mí papa a recorrer las parcelas y checar que todo estuviera en orden en la hacienda, a mí siempre me ha gustado todo esto, es por eso que estudio ingeniero agrónomo para algún día hacerme cargo de la hacienda cuando mi papa ya no pueda.

Después de estar 5 horas recorriendo toda la hacienda y checar los cultivos, decidimos regresar a la casa, en el camino nos retamos a una carrera y como siempre quedábamos en empate, como me encanta pasar tiempo con mi padre, no sé qué haría si algún día lo perdiera también como a mi madre, yo casi ni me acuerdo de ella, murió cuando yo tenía 3 años en un accidente aéreo.

-es mejor irnos a dar un baño antes de ir a desayunar con los demás – me dijo cuando llegamos al corral, empezó a quitarle la silla a su caballo.

-si en un momento voy, todavía quiero estar un rato montando – le dije aun si bajarme de mi amigo.

Suspiro – de acuerdo, pero no tardes – ya había terminado de quitar la silla a su caballo y se iba a ir a la casa cuando me acorde de mis bebes.

-papa! ¡Te encargo a tus nietos! – le grite cuando estaba algo lejos, el solo se rio y negó con la cabeza, yo sabía que los cuidaría. Los trabajadores que se encontraban por ahí me miraron raro, pero yo los ignoré y seguí cabalgando.

.

 **Remus Rvo**

Después de despedirme de mi hija y de que me gritara eso delante de varios trabajadores, me fui a la casa para darme un baño e ir a desayunar con los demás ya que ya eran las 10:40 am, pero no me preocupaba mucho sabía que Nymphadora se levantaba tarde cuando no trabaja así que creo que apenas estaría abriendo sus ojos, y tengo razón cuando entro a nuestra habitación, ella apena se estaba levantado.

-buenos días amor – me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en su cabeza.

-buenos días cariño – me dijo aun medio adormilada. – donde fuiste tan temprano

-fui con Hermione a checar los campos y los alrededores – le dije mientras buscaba ropa limpia en el closet para darme un baño, ya que me encuentro algo sudado.

-tan temprano –

-si es mejor a esta hora, que cuando este el solazo – le dije cuando ya estaba dentro del baño.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y me comencé a desvestir cuando ya estaba desnudo me metí debajo del agua, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y segundos después sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

.

 **Bella Rvo**

Abro mis ojos cuando una luz golpea mi rostro y me doy cuenta que es el sol, no me sorprendo mucho al levantarme a estas horas siendo que yo siempre me levanto a las seis, pero claro como ayer me dormí casi a la 3:00 am por no dejar de pensar en esa mocosa, es normal que me despierte a estas horas.

Me levanto con flojera de la cama ya que ese maldito sol no me va a dejar dormir de nuevo, me voy al baño y me doy una ducha y después salgo a cambiarme, cuando estoy lista salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina, pero me detengo al ver que la puerta de enfrente está abierta y eso me llama la atención ya que recuerdo que ese es el cuarto de la mocosa.

Volteo hacia los lados para ver si alguien viene, pero no hay nadie, no sé por qué pero mis malditos pies parce que se dirigen solos ya que sin poder evitarlo entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo me siento como una idita adolecente haciendo esto, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Cuando estoy dentro de la habitación observo a mi alrededor, la habitación es muy grande y las paredes son de color vino con gris, en algunas de las paredes tiene un dibujo grande de una manada de caballos corriendo de enfrente, y la otra pared un dibujo de un árbol sin hojas, hay varios dibujos sobre paisajes, animales y personas, algunos se encontraban en marcados y otros pegados en una pared. A lado de cama la cual es grande se encuentra un escritorio con una pc de último modelo, y varias libretas con una lámpara de escritorio, del otro lado se encuentra una pantalla plana con varias consolas de videojuegos, a los dos lados de la tele esta un enorme estante llenos de videojuegos y películas. En una de las paredes abarca todo un estante donde hay libros, y varias figuras de muñecos que yo no sé de donde son, pero sospecho que son de algunas series o videojuegos ya que reconocí uno y es el que tiene mi tonto sobrino en su habitación además de otros.

-porque me sorprendo, si sigue siendo una mocosa – sin saber cómo dejo el muñeco en el estante y me escondo bajo la cama cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, " _no sabía que tuviera reflejos ninja_ " – pensé algo sorprendida al haberme escondido rápidamente.

Con curiosidad me arrastro un poco hacia la orilla y mis ojos se abre a mas no poder, enfrente de mi esta la mocosa envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado. Joder está a punto de darme un maldito infarto, porque tuve que entrar maldición, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella, casi dejo de respirar cuando se quita la toalla siento como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta y que esa maldita toalla tardara años en deslizarse hasta el piso, cuando la gravedad hace su cometido no puedo evitar recorrer con mi mirada el cuerpo de ella. Sus piernas son muy hermosas ese color de piel le queda condensamente bien, como desearía pasar mis manos por ahí, maldigo cuando noto que está usando ropa interior pero también agradezco que la use ya que, si no me estaría muriendo desangrada, mis ojos ahora recorren su espalda y me humedezco los labios al ver que tiene otro maldito tatuaje que le da un toque más de sensualidad, ¡santa mierda! Como me gustaría acariciar de cerca ese condenado tatuaje maldito, cuando pienso que ya nada me puede poner más caliente de lo que estoy, esa maldita mocosa se da la vuelta y mis ojos no pueden evitar dar una mirada penetrante por todo su abdomen plano y marcado hasta llegar a esos magníficos senos los cuales están atrapados en el blazier y llamándome que los libere de su prisión, pero lo que me capta más la atención es su ombligo donde tiene una jodida bolita de fierro o como ellos le llaman un Pircing, pero desde ahora lo nombrare el bendito Pircing alabado seas, por hacer que esa mocosa se vea más sexy de lo que ya no podría estar, gracias a ti deseo con ansias unirme a lado oscuro.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve en mis mas profundas fantasías no actas para menores, pero si para aquello pecadores que desean unirse al lado oscuro, que Sali de ellas cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse haciendo brincar de susto y ocasionado que me golpeara contra la cama, me sobo en el área afectada y me arrastro un poco para ver si ya no hay nadie y por suerte estoy sola.

.

.

Después de que Salí de la "celestial habitación" como la he nombrado desde ahora, no he dejado de imaginarme ese hermoso cuerpo y la verdad no supe como llegue hasta donde se encontraba los demás en el patio, los cuales ya estaban almorzando, no pude evitar buscar disimuladamente a la mocosa con mi mirada y cuando la encontré toda mi felicidad se fue a la mierda cuando la vi riendo con mi tonto sobrino, como me gustaría agarrarlo del cuello y ambientarlo lejos de ella y si fuera posible hasta otro continente.

-buenos días Bellatrix, ¿deseas almorzar? –salgo de mis pensamientos asesinos cuando escucho la voz del prometido de mi sobrina.

-si por favor – digo mientras me siento en la mesa. Remus a sintiente y le hace una seña a una de las sirvientas para que me sirvan algo de comer.

Después de almorzar nos quedamos platicando, yo intente escapar, pero Narcissa no me dejo así que no tuve de otra que estar sentada escuchado la plática y de vez en cuando contestar a lo que me preguntaban, a veces le mandaba miradas disimuladas a la mocosa que aún seguía platicando con Draco y lo cual me hacía enfurecer más cada vez que la escuchaba reír por causa de ese maldito rubio oxigenado.

.

.

 **Hermione Rvo**

Después de despedirme de CrookShanks y dejarlo pastando, me fui a mi habitación para darme un baño ya que al ultimo termine toda sudada y algo sucia por haber ayudado a David a bañar a los caballos y limpiar algo la cabaña.

Cuando entre a mi habitación no vi a Sly y a Crook de seguro mi padre se los llevo y les dio de comer por lo que no me preocupe. Saque algo de ropa de mi closet y la coloque en la cama, después me metí al baño ya cuando estaba en la ducha fue cuando me acorde de que deje la puerta semi abierta de mi habitación pero no le di mucha importancia ya que la mayoría están abajo y la única que se queda en el tercer piso es la sexy Betrix, así que no hay mucho problema.

Cuando salgo de bañarme me medio seco con una toalla y me coloco mi ropa interior para después salir del baño en vuelta en la toalla, no se por qué pero siento que me observan, se que es algo estúpido pensar eso ya que estoy sola en la habitación, sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos y mejor me cambio.

Deslizo mi toalla y me comienzo a cambiar y otra vez esa sensación y hay alguien mas aquí aparte de mi, y sin querer me estoy poniendo nerviosa es como si se tratara la mirada de un depredador y yo fuera una presa indefensa.

- _"Nah debe de ser mi imaginación por tantas películas de terror" –_

Decido ignorar la sensación y mejor me doy prisa por cambiarme, me pongo unos jeans medio ajustados, una playera delgada de manga larga color blanca con rayas rojas, y unos vans tipo bota de mario Brons, si, se que son algo aniñados pero mierda solo tengo 19 años y me encana los videojuegos y mas los clásicos así que se jodan los que no les parece.

Cuando termino se cepillarme el pelo agarro una liga para agárramelo cuando se me seque y salgo rápido de la habitación ya que otra vez esa sensación volvió aparecer. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo donde estarán los demás, cuando llego veo que todos están ahí incluyendo a mi papa, pero a la que no veo es a Betrix me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?.

-Hermione ven siéntate aquí – decido dejar de pensar en eso por ahora y camino hacia draco quien fue el que me llamo.

Al tomar haciendo a su lado saludo es todos y me sirvo algo para desayunar ya que nunca me ha gustado que me traten como si fuera una inútil es por eso que cada vez que puedo hago las cosas yo misma sin que las sirvientas lo hagan por mi.

Pasan los minutos y me siento relajada a lado del rubio ya que este me cuenta algunas estupideces que a veces hace con sus amigos cuando salen y si que algunas son graciosas por lo que me hacen reir, yo tambien le cuento algunas de las mías y el también se rie.

Los dos estamos en nuestro mundo que ni hacemos caso a los demás, cuando deje de reir voltee hacia la entrada y vi a Betrix, ¿Cuándo llego? Que me di cuenta, me le quedo viendo con curiosidad ya que por alguna razón ella miraba con enojo al rubio.

Al parecer Draco también se dio cuenta ya que miro a su tia y trago saliva al ver su mirada fulminante, yo no sabía si reírme o preocuparme por el rubio, asi que para disimular le di un bocado a mi taco de frijoles, asi es estoy comiendo comida mexicana ¿se preguntaran porque? Es fácil mis abuelos y tios maternos son mexicanos a excepción de mi madre que por alguna razón nació en Inglaterra, mi padre es Español-Ingles y bueno yo nací en Portugal ya que a mis padres se les ocurrieron la gran idea de ir de vacaciones cuando faltaba solo un mes y medio en dar a luz, y ya me estoy desviando del tema lo que quiero decir es que tengo sangre mexicana y me encanta la comida de ese país.

Betrix se sentó en la mesa cuando mi papa le dijo que si quería desayunar y otra vez no he podido dejar de verla de reojo en todo el desayuno.

…

 **Espero les guste el cap, lamento dejarlo hasta aquí jejej pero subiré el otro pronto. Como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografías ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

 **Hermione Rvo**

Cuando acabamos de "desayunar" según nosotros ya que casi eran las 12 del medio dia, nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta que Nym propuso ir a la ciudad para dar una vuelta y quedarse de una vez a comer y tal vez cenar. Yo dije que no iría, no es porque no quiera pasar tiempo con ellos o algo por el estilo pero la verdad es que las ciudades me estresan o me ponen nerviosa por lo que prefiero mil veces el campo que la urbanización, además de que la ciudad esta casi a dos horas en auto o mas si es que no hay tráfico, así que no.

Mi padre sabe el porque de mi negativa por lo que no me presiona al igual que Nym que ella también lo sabe, por lo solo los acompaño a la entrada de la hacienda donde mi papa pidió dos Audi de todoterreno y se dividieron para irse en los dos vehículos.

Cuando se fueron me metí de nuevo a la casa y como no tenia nada bueno que hacer decidí ir a un mini picnic yo solita hacia el manantial que se encontraba entre la hacienda de mi padre y la de mi padrino.

-Maria – le llamo a una de las sirvientas de la casa la cual ya era una mujer algo mayor de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y a la cual le tengo también mucho cariño.

-si, querida – me dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-este…me podrías preparar nose unos Sándwich o tortas para llevar por favor – le pido amablemente mientras saco un paquete de galletas para mis bebes ya que pensaba llevármelos, y uno que otros de guzgueras para mi

-claro ahorita te los preparo….vas a ir al manantial –

-si, y me voy a llevar a los chicos – le digo cuando dejo todo en la isla de la cocina.

-también va ir la señora Black contigo - ¿señora Black? Un momento Betrix, no fue.

-¿señora Black? – pregunto confundida ya que en verdad penseque que todos habían ido.

Voltee a ver a Maria y ella asintió – si, ella también se quedo….¿quieres que también prepare para ella? -

Interesante, voy a sacar provecho – si por favor, también prepara para ella….ah dile por favor a Juan que prepare a Crookshans y Lux– le digo antes de acercarme a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla como siempre hago.

-de acuerdo – es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir de ahí.

subo rápidamente las escaleras y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, cuando entro veo a Sly y Crook echados en su camas aunque la cama de Crook estaba llena de cosas que tomo "prestadas" yo solo rodé los ojos ya que ahorita no tenia tiempo de regañar a mi pequeño travieso.

Fui hacia mi armario y saco una mochila mediana tipo para ir de excursión o algo parecido, ahí metí un cambio de ropa, dos toallas y dos trajes de baño uno de mi talla y otro un poco mas grande ya que pensaba meter a Betrix al agua de eso me encargaría yo personalmente, desde que la vi he deseado verla en traje de baño y esta es mi oportunidad jejeje, sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mis imaginación pervertida, también metí un par de flotadores ahora desinflados para mis pequeños traviesos por si se cansaban de nadar.

Cuando tengo mi mochila lista, le pongo unas pequeñas pecharas a los chicos ya que están listos, me cuelgo la mochila y salgo de mi habitación seguida de los dos traviesos que también están ansiosos por salir. Le ordeno a Crook y Sly que me esperen en la cocina por lo que me obedecen, ellos son muy listos desde bebes me encargue a entrenarlos aunque a veces también los consentía un poco.

Despues entre a la biblioteca donde sabia que se la pasaba la mayoría de las veces desde que llegaron, cuando entre la vi sentada en el mismo sillón de siempre, no es que sea una acosadora si no que cada vez que paso y la puerta esta medio abierta no puedo evitar echarle una miradita leve (de unos 10 a 20 minutos pero nadie los cuenta).

Antes de entrar por completo decidido tocar la puerta, al hacerlo ella volteo y se me queda viendo fijamente, no entiendo porque pero cada vez que miro sus ojos me hipnotizan y hacen que desea no dejar de mirarla nunca que hacen que me olviden de mi propio nombre, pero este no es momento de actuar como una estúpida, vine con una misión y no me iré hasta cumplirla. " _muy bien Hermione, tu puedes" –_ pienso antes de actuar.

-hola Betrix – digo con una sonrisa inocente que ni siquiera yo me creo, pero ella solo alza una ceja a modo de pregunta – veras, iré a darme un baño al manantial cerca de la Hacienda….me preguntaba si ¿quieres ir conmigo? – le termino de pedir con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella se sorprende por mi petición y he iba a ver que se iba a negar pero no la dejo ya que se lo vuelvo a pedir con otra sonrisa y la cual veo que va accediendo hasta que por fin acepta, por lo que sonrió felizmente en mi interior.

.

.

 **Bella Rvo**

Cuando todos se fueron a la ciudad, de inmediato me fui a refugiar a la biblioteca donde continúe con la lectura de libro que todavía no he acabado. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que solo Sali cuando escuche unos toques a la puerta, voltee para ver quien era el maldito que se había atrevido a interrumpirme y decirle unas cuantas cosas no tan agradables, pero al ver quien era se me fue el aliento de inmediato ya quien era nada menos que esa maldita mocosa sexy, a la cual mire con curiosidad al ver que en su espalda llevaba un mochila ¿para que demonios quiere una?.

Iba preguntarle que quería, pero no pude ya que ella hablo primero y otra vez me dijo Betrix, pero no me importa si me lo dice con ese condenado tono de inocencia de la cual no tiene nada esa condenada con ese maldito cuerpo de tentación.

Me sorprendo cuando me invita a nadar a un manantial, me iba a negar de inmediato pero cuando me lo pide de nuevo no pude negarle nada y mucho menos cuando la volvía a ver a sus ojos que son muy hipnotizante. Además si lo pienso bien, podría ganar algo con esto al poder ver de nuevo ese endemoniado cuerpo con esos desgraciados tatuajes y sobre todo ese abdomen con el bendito Pircing, asi que si, mejor iré.

Por lo que dejo el libro en la mesa de al lado del sofá, por suerte estoy usando una playera ligera de manga larga negra, un pans negro también y unos tenis azules. ¿Qué? Pensaban que por ser una empresaria seria, tendría que estar usando siempre con pantalones o ropa de amargados, pues no.

Las dos salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, cuando llegamos a la cocina, la mocosa mete algunos Sándwich, galletas y otras cosas para comer en la mochila.

-¿sabes montar? – me pregunta la mocosa después de agarrar en brazos a un hurón pero yo la bautizo como la pequeña rata blanca, me sorprende un poco la pregunta pero le contesto.

\- si – le respondo sin mucha importancia ya que ahora me le quedo viendo a un pequeño mapache que me mira raro, no se por qué pero siento que lo vi en mi habitación robándose algunas de mis prendas, donde las habrá dejado este pequeño bastardo ladrón.

-te molesta si nos vamos montando –

-como sea – la verdad me da igual aunque debo admitir que hay a veces que no soporto a los animales pero al ver la cara de ilusión de montar un maldito caballo, pienso que vale la pena hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

Cuando "tenemos" todo listo, salimos de la casa rumbo a los corrales al llegar veo a un caballo Cimarrón y otro blanco, la verdad no sé qué razas son ya que los animales no son lo mío, la mocosa me dice que el mío es el blanco al ser el mas Manzo. Ella monta el suyo y yo me subo al mío, me da algo de gracia al ver cómo va la mocosa ya que al bastardo ladrón lo trae dentro de la mochila y solo saca la cabeza y a la ratita blanca la lleva dentro de su playera haciendo que solo se le vea la cabeza, debo admitir que ahora mismo le tengo envidia a la maldita ratilla al poder ir entre esos jodidos pechos ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar, maldita rata suertuda.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve nuevamente en mis pensamientos oscuros, que Sali de ellos al escuchar un par de ladridos, por instinto volteo de donde vienen y veo a dos perros grandes corriendo hacia nosotras.

-bien ya estamos todos, ya podemos irnos solo sígueme – me dice la mocosa antes de poner andar a su caballo, por lo que yo hice lo mismo.

.

.

Despues de andar unos 30 minutos montando, por fin llegamos al lugar. El cual en verdad es muy hermoso, había muchos árboles los cuales son muy frondosos y dan mucha sombra, el agua es era muy tranquila y transparente pero mas adelante se encontraba una cascada pero el agua no caída tan fuerte es como si algo lo impidiera, era perfecta para bañarse bajo la cascada sin que uno esté en peligro de morir por la fuerza de la caída del agua.

-¿que te parece? – me pregunta la mocosa la cual ya se había bajado de su caballo, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

-no esta mal – le dije con algo de indiferencia, mientras amarraba al caballo de un árbol. Pero la verdad el lugar me encanta aunque claro nunca lo voy admitir.

Ella no me dice nada y de su mochila saca una gran manta azul la cual extiende en el pasto debajo de un enorme árbol, me acerco cuando ella me invita a sentarme junto a ella, mientras me acerco ella saca las demás cosas que trajo, como algunos Sándwiches, galletas para sus animalejos, algo de jugo, algo de botana, alguna que otra fruta como uvas, fresas y kiwi, en un pequeño tarro de plástico.

-" _valla si que viene preparada"_ \- pienso cuando veo que saca una pequeña botella de Wisky y después unos limones y algo de sal.

-espero te guste el Wisky, lo traje por si querías – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yo solo la mire sin decir nada, no se porque pero siento que algo va a pasar entre nosotras.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Como siempre perdón a mis faltas ortográficas (= ,muy pronto subiré la conti.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Al principio las dos no sabían muy bien que hacer, hasta que Hermione algo ya harta de la situación decidió cambiarse, por lo que agarro su traje de la mochila y fue a cambiarse atrás de la pequeña enramada que construyo su padre junto con su padrino, a causa de como siempre venían junto con toda la familia y algunos amigos de esta, y como los dos son muy celosos con ella y Pansy, no querían que unos babosos, descerebrados, mocosos "profanaran" a su niñas con sus miradas lujuriosas, por lo que decidieron construir dos enramadas tipo cambiadores, uno para las mujeres y otros para los hombre y que están a 12 metros de distancia cada una, por "seguridad".

Hermione al recordar eso, solo rodo sus ojos por lo a veces exagerados que son su padre y padrino, ya que para empezar a ella ni le gusta los hombres como para que pelara a uno de esos babosos mocosos, al estar sumida a sus pensamientos no noto la mirada penetrante de la pelinegra que no la había dejado de mirarla desde que agarro el traje de baño.

Cuando la castaña salio del cambiador, Bella fingió que se encontraba viendo hacia la cascada para que la mocosa no se diera cuenta que no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-¿no quieres entrar tu también? – pregunto la castaña mientras inflaba los flotadores para sus bebes.

-ahorita no tengo ganas – dijo la pelinegra con indiferencia y usando toda su esfuerza sobre humana para no voltearla a ver y quedársele viendo como una estúpida descerebrada.

La castaña maldijo internamente pero no lo hiso notar y solo se encogió de hombros – si cambias de opinión, en la mochila hay uno extra por si quieres – le dijo antes de irse al agua junto con Sly y Crook ya que Tracke y Killer ya se encontraban haya.

Bella casi babea al ver el magnifico trasero que tiene – " _maldita mocosa, porque tienes que ser tan_ _condenadamente sexy_ " – penso con frustración mientras decidía si meterse o no, al agua.

Pero solo basto con mirar una sola vez a la castaña quien en esos momentos salía a la superficie a buscar un poco de aire, haciendo que la pelinegra quedara nuevamente hipnotizaba al ver su cuerpo escurriendo de agua.

-" _vale la pena"_ – penso la pelinegra mientras se paraba y busca el traje de baño.

.

.

 **Hermione Rvo**

Rayos es una lástima que Betrix no quiera venir a darse un pequeño chapuzón y yo que deseaba verla en traje de baño.

-Tracker! Ven para acá – le grito a mi "pequeño" sabueso que se estaba acercando un poco a la castada.

No estoy segura si es peligroso que se acerque pero no me quiero arriesgar por lo que me dedico a vigilar a Sly y Crook quienes me dan un poco mas pendiente de ellos al ser mas pequeños. Estoy tan concentrada en los chicos que cuando voltee a ver a Bellatrix de nuevo casi se me cae la baba al ver que estaba usando mi traje de baño negro y el cual nunca use ya que cuando mi nana me lo regalo le fallo a la talla por lo que es nuevo, pero ¡santa mierda! Si que le queda espléndidamente bien, ya ni mi ex novia que tenía trajes mas caros se le veían tan magníficos como ese simple pedazo de tela que está usando la Sexy Betrix.

-quien iba a decir, que tuviera un hermoso cuerpo – murmuro para mi misma e inconscientemente muerdo mi labio al ver como ahora se mete al agua.

-por lo menos le atinaste al color – me dijo cuando ya se encontraba a frente de mi.

Yo no pude evitar mirarla con deseo y maldecir internamente las gotas de agua que se escurría de su cabeza e iban a parar entre esos magníficos pechos que tiene y los cuales son un poco más grande que los míos. Cuando alzo mi mirada me encuentro con la mirada gris de ella que me mira fijamente y con algo de burla al haberme cachado mirándola con deseo.

-supuse que te gustaba ese color – le digo para distraerla y recuperar un poco mi dignidad.

.

.

 **Bella Rvo**

De inmediato cuando la mocosa me volteo a ver cuando me puse el traje del baño y el cual curiosamente me quedo perfectamente, la cache mirándome fijamente hasta podía notar su mirada lujuriosa, ocasionando que me sonrojara internamente aunque claro no lo iba hacer notar, pero también haciendo que mi ego creciera al saber que no le soy indiferente a esa chiquilla, sino que la traigo babeando.

Por lo que más animada me meto al agua y la cual se encontraba muy rica a penas como me gusta, decidí nadar hacia la mocosa la cual tenia su mirada medio perdida ¿será que la deje muy afectada?, debe ser normal, ya que nadie puede escapar de los genes Black.

-por lo menos le atinaste al color – le dije cuando llegue a su lado.

Ella no me respondió y solo me recorrió con su mirada la cual note que se oscurecía al observar como varias gotas de agua se metían entre mis pechos, sonreí internamente con arrogancia al ver como la tenia, cuando me volteo a ver le sonreí con algo de burla haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-supuse que te gustaba ese color – me contesto para salvar un poco su dignidad y distraerme, yo lo deje pasar ya que no quiero arruinar este momento.

-Claro – le digo antes de continuar nadando, pero sabia que me seguía con la mirada.

.

.

Estuvimos un buen rato nadando, enserio que el agua se encontraba muy rica por lo que disfrute mucho al haberme metido. En todo ese rato en el agua nos mandábamos miradas cargadas con deseo, o cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos nos perdíamos en nuestras miradas un buen rato.

Cuando salimos del agua, nos secamos un poco y nos sentamos a comer lo que trajo, enserio si que estaba disfrutando mucho este dia, me alegra de que me hay invitado. Cuando acabamos de comer decidimos tomar un poco de Wisky mientras hablamos de nosotras, haciéndonos preguntas simples. Por lo que descubrí nueva cosas de ella, por ejemplo: como que es alérgica al melón y a un medicamento (que la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien ya que el maldito que los descubrió decidió ponerles unos nombrecitos escritos en otro idioma), como también sabe hablar 7 idiomas diferentes a parte del español e Ingles, que le encanta la comida mexicana y sus preferida son las curundas, los tamales nejos con mole y la asesina con frijoles y salsa de molcajete, ect.

Yo también le conté sobre mi como por ejemplo: soy dueña de una empresa y presidente de la misma, me gusta la comida Italiana, odio las fiestas y a muchas personas, me gusta la tranquilidad, que se 5 idiomas diferentes a parte del Inglés y español, etc.

Pero cuando le dije que me gusta la lectura medio romántica se echó a reír y no entiendo porque ¿Qué, es tan malo que me guste?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-lo siento ….. es que no te vez como una persona que le guste esa clase de lectura – me dijo cuándo dejo de reír, para después voltearme fijamente – pero sabes…es curioso y me encanta –

Cuando me volteo a ver no pude evitar nuevamente quedarme hipnotizada por esos malditos y hermosos ojos color miel y sin darme cuenta el mundo dejo de existir al igual que nuestro espacio ¿en qué momento nos acercamos tanto? Pero no me importa, rompo la distancia que falta y nuestros labios por fin se conectan.

El beso comienza lento y delicado, pero decido profundizarlo más por lo que enredo mis dedos en su larga cabellera la cual por cierto es muy suave y tiene un rico extraño olor a frutas rojas y hierba. La atraigo más hacia a mi ocasionándole un pequeño gemido el cual a provecho para pedir permiso para entrar mi lengua y ella acepta con gusto. Poco a poco la voy recostando en la manta, al separarnos del beso por falta de aire puedo notar con facilidad como sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración al igual que la mía era agitada, y no pude evitar excitarme mas, por lo que si mas la vuelvo a besar con intensidad, puedo sentir sus manos acariciar y rasguñar levemente mi espalda, ocasionándome un leve ardor pero placentero el cual me encendió mas si se podía. Me despegue de sus labios no sin antes morderle su labio inferior sacándole otro pequeño gemido, baje hacia su cuello donde comencé a besarlo con cariño, podía escuchar los suspiros de la mocosa y no pude evitar dejarle un chupetón en el cuello.

-oye! – se quejó con puchero que yo veía adorable, al ver mi sonrisa trato de volver hablar pero no le deje ya que volví a besarla, mientras con mi mano comencé a acariciar suavemente sus piernas hasta ascender a su magnífico abdomen, solo podía sentir como se retorcía de placer por mis carisias, al llegar a uno de sus senos, lo acaricie por sobre la tela, la mocosa se retorció mas de placer se notaba que ya se encontraba excitada al sentir su pezón duro.

Me separe de ella y la mire con deseo - ¿estas segura? – a pesar de que yo también me encontraba muy excitada no pensaba llegar a mas si ella no lo deseaba.

Ella no me respondió inmediatamente con palabras, por lo que solo me atrajo hacia ella y me beso con intensidad para después separarnos y susurrarme sensualmente en el oído – si, hazme tuya Betrix - solo eso basto para despertar a la bestia que llevo dentro.

.

.

… **.continuara**

 **Porfa no me maten T.T pero les prometo que en otro cap, tendrá lemon completo =D , solo que hasta aquí desee dejarlo, com verán este es mi primer intento (o bueno inicios ) de Lemon, me gustaría saber que tal lo hice, la verdad soy nueva escribiendo sobre esas escenas y ojala no lo haya hecho más pero bueno pronto subiré la conti.**

 **Y como siempre perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, hasta la otra.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza pero como sabrán ya entre a la escuela me es casi imposible de actualizar, asi que tardare un poco en hacerlo._

 _Asi que sin mas aquí le dejo el siguiente cap, espero les guste. (pronto habrá lemon no se desesperen queridos lectores, y tomare los consejos que me dieron en los comentarios ^^, ais que espero no hacerlo tan mal)_

 **Capitulo 06**

 **Bella Rvo**

Habia pasado algunos días desde el Picnic en el manantial, pero sobre todo desde que la mocosa y yo lo hicimos. Desde entonces decidimos darnos una oportunidad e ir despacio para no forzar las cosas, por ahora lo nuestro lo mantendremos entre las dos, mientras vemos hacia dónde va esta "relación" por asi decirlo, ya que todavía no somos pareja formalmente .

Pero a pesar de que seamos "algo" a escondidas eso no evita que sienta ganas de matar a todo aquel bastardo (incluyendo al rubio oxigenado de mi sobrino) que se le acerque demás a MI mocosa porque si, ella es Mía y solamente Mía, por lo que no pude ni quise evitar mandarle una mirada mortal al malnacido idiota que se "tropezó" con una piedra y se cayó "accidentalmente" encima de Mi mocosa, el en cuanto me vio casi se orina en sus asquerosos pantalones por lo que solo se medió disculpo y salió despavorido de mi vista de halcón la cual por cierto es excelente y de larga distancia.

-no de vistes hacer eso – me regaño Mi mocosa cuando seguimos caminando por la ciudad.

Si otra vez decidieron ir a dar otra vuelta a provechando para conocer mejor Madrid, por desgracia esta vez nosotras dos no nos pudimos zafar, por lo que interior mente los maldecía a todos por no dejarme quedar en la haciendo con ella para si hacer cositas de adultos. Por lo que ahora las dos nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de la estúpida ciudad después de separarnos del grupo ya que decidí disimuladamente acompañar a la niña a la librería sacando como excusa que yo también quería comprar alguno. Íbamos a gusto caminando hasta que un bastardo hijo de su mama, cayó de encima de ella.

-no se de qué hablas- le dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-no sabia que fueras tan celosa – me dijo con voz burlona.

-yo no soy celosa niña…..estas imaginando cosas – le digo entre dientes y evitando su mirada para que no note mi rostro sonrojado.

Escuche como reía levemente.- claro como digas Betrix… y no me digas niña- bufo molesta mientras hacia un puchero casi infantil que se me hacia tierno pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Yo solo sonreía con burla.

-claro que eres solo un niñita, vez hasta te comportas como una –

-eso no dijiste cuando nos acostamos…si en verdad lo soy entonces no deberíamos estar juntas – me dijo con enojo y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, dejando ahí parada con la boca casi abierta.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

..

..

 **Hermione Rvo**

Carajo sabia que mi reacción era algo exagerada pero honestamente mis hormonas se descontrola feo cuando ando en mis días y no lo puedo evitar, apenas ayer me llego la maldita visita que mas detesto y por eso ando con un humor que ni yo me lo aguanto y hace que me ponga muy bipolar.

Solo espero que Betrix que tenga paciencia en estos días.

Al llegar a la librería observo los libros para ver cual compro pero ninguno me convence, tengo ganas de leer uno entretenido uno que no sea tan serio, por lo que no puedo evitar ir a la sección de libros que basan en videojuegos, y mis ojos brillan de emoción al ver los de Halo y Resident Evil, y varios de Pokemon, sin pensarlo tomo varios para comprarlos siempre los he querido leer y ahora que están frente de mi, no voy a desaprovechar mi oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando tengo los libros y decido voltearme alcanzo a ver de reojo los de Final Fantasy, juro que casi me da un infarto ¡no lo podía creer! Había estado buscando eso jodidos libros por un buen tiempo y ahora están ahí, asi que también los hecho en la canastilla que cogi en la entrada.

¡ Si este es el mejor dia! Ya que por fin voy a pasar los malditos niveles del videojuego que no he podido hacerlo, en especial en el XIII-2 ese jodido Flan de mierda me tiene arta, por su culpa no podido pasar de la maldita cuarta misión y eso es indignante y un golpe a mi orgullo, ya que antes era muy buena en todos esos juegos y ahora estoy mas oxidada que un puto tuvo mojoso. Pero va ver ese maldito flan cuando regrese a casa, le voy a dar una patada a su asqueroso culo aguado y le quitare esa sonrisa de su rostro y sobre todo le enseñare quien es Hermione Jane Lupin…..o bueno mejor dicho Snow Villiers.

Cuando me doy la vuelta feliz por los libros me congelo al ver como Betrix se me queda viendo con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos cruzados, y si poder evitarlo me sonrojo. ¡mierda! Le acabo de dar la razón de que si me comporto como una niña, pero joder no lo puedo evitar al ver los libros que me gusta.

Tengo dos opciones; una dejar los libros y demostrar que no soy una niña, o Dos tomarlos y irme a pagarlos con toda la dignidad que me queda, aunque bueno para ser sincera no es mucha.

A la mierda cojo los libros y camino hacia el mostrador con la frente en alto, al fin y acabo ya no me queda mucha dignidad asi que si tengo que perderla por completo este dia, que sea para algo productivo.

Despues de pagar lo libros y de que me lo pusieran en una bolsa, salgo de la librería sin voltear a ver a Betrix pero esperándola en la entrada ya que vi que también agarro alguno que otro libro. Cuando sale comenzamos a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez sin decir nada aunque puedo sentir su mirada divertida sobre mi.

-asi que….¿a eso viniste a la librería?– me pregunta con curiosidad.

Yo me sonrojo un poco pero decido contestarle.-no exactamente, al principio solo quería mirara para ver cual me convencía….y bueno no pude evitarlo- le dije con algo de vergüenza.

Ella se carraspeo para evitar reír, yo decidí ignorarla porque sabia que hora podrías comenzar a discutir por esto, ya que como dije antes mi humor no es muy bueno en estos días. Sin saber como llegamos a un parque, por lo que decidimos sentarnos un rato y leer un poco, al fin y acabo todavía queda una hora mas antes de irnos a juntar con los demás al lugar acordado.

Asi que sin decir nada sacamos nuestros libros y los comenzamos a leer, yo decidí comenzar por uno de Resident Evil, ya que prefiero leer el de Final Fantasy en la casa para ponerle mas atención. Este libro es muy interesante me gusta mucho todo aquello de Zombie es genial, siempre me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá se uno? ¿Tendremos conciencia al ser uno? Según lo libros y los científicos no la tendríamos pero ellos como estarían tan seguros si nunca han sido algunos.

-mmm seria interesante convertirse en uno especial – murmure para mi misma e imaginándome a mi como un zombi.

Solte un suspiro de resignación y sin poder evitarlo volte a ver a Betrix de reojo. Se veía tan concentrada leyendo, no puede evitar quedándomele viendo. Ah…si que es hermosa, como me encanta esta mujer, me fascinan sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo el cual es muy sexy y me exita con solo verlo pero sobre todo amo su olor el cual es muy rico y raro ya que tiene un olor a café, jabón caro que usa y un leve olor a hierba buena, es un olor muy adictivo y me encanta.

-que tanto vez mocosa- me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, Betrix solo me ve con una sonrisa al haberme cachado mirándola tan descaradamente.- te gusto mirarme….no te culpo soy irresistible-

-n-no se de que hablas – le digo haciéndome la desentendida y volteo mi rostro hacia otro lado.

Ella solo se rie y volteo mi rostro con su mano, yo solo me le quedo mirando sus labios con deseo y se que ella lo nota por que sonríe con arrogancia y sin saber como nuestro se acorta hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. Ella no quita su mano de mi rostro, yo solo cierro mis ojos para disfrutar mas y llevo una de mis manos hasta su nuca enterrando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello negro, nos separamos un poco para agarrar un poco de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes, abro mis ojos y veo que ella también lo hace las dos nos miramos con deseo y cariño.

-escucha mocosa, tu solo eres mia – me dice viéndome fijamente, yo solo trago saliva contrabajo pero no le aparte la mirada.

-si lo soy, al igual que tu solo eres mia – le digo también con seriedad, ella sonríe para después volver a besarme, lo cual acepto con gusto.

Nos dimos unos cuantos besos mas pero por desgracia nos tuvimos que separar ya que nos encontrábamos en el parque y no podíamos estar dando un espectáculo, y que nos llevaran a la delegación por escándalo público ya que había algunos que no aceptaban aun las parejas del mismo sexo, solo eran pocos pero los habían.

Con resignación nos levantamos y aguardamos nuestros libros en la bolsa y empezamos a caminar de nuevo rumbo al lugar del encuentro.

..

..

.. **continuara.**


End file.
